Television and radio excite the hearing and, in the case of television, the visual senses of the audience. It would add a greater dimensionality to the radio and television experience to have a fragrance dispersal system that could be controlled by the television or radio broadcast signal such that key scents are released as desired. For instance, the smell of fresh brewed coffee could be released during a coffee commercial to provide a olfactory stimulus along with the conventional audio and/or video message.